The present invention is directed to expandable bladder guns for dispensing fluid, and more specifically, to a toy gun having an expandable bladder which can be charged via an auxiliary connection to a pressurized fluid source.
Guns for ejecting a fluid which include a bladder that is expanded upon having a fluid pumped into it and which use the elastic property of the bladder as the motive force for discharging the fluid are known. One such gun, described in Applicant's prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/672,941, filed on Jun. 28, 1996, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,827, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth, utilizes a bladder arrangement in the gun housing which is charged using a pump located on the gun to move liquid from a storage tank located on the gun into the bladder. This type of gun has proven to be extremely popular. However, a user is required to manually actuate the pump which takes additional time and may be difficult for younger users. In most instances, an external pressurized fluid source, such as public water, is generally available. It would be desirable to allow rapid charging of a gun without the need for using a manual pump. It would also be desirable to provide a gun having a large capacity to increase the time between refills without the disadvantage of having a reservoir on the gun making the gun heavier and more difficult to wield.